Clematis
by Domba Keju
Summary: 28 Januari, Chan harus mengakui bahwa senyum sendu pria dihadapannya sangat serasi dengan senyum seniornya. Di hari yang sama, malaikat kematian muda itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang rahasia di antara Lee Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung. "Indah." [Flower in Your Eyes - Finale][SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon] [A Seventeen Fanfiction]


Clematis

 _A Seventeen Fanfiction_

 _Flower in Your Eyes - Finale_

Domba Keju

.

.

.

"Loh, Jihoon mana?"

28 Januari, setiap hari Chan bertanya-tanya kapan masa tugasnya sebagai malaikat kematian akan selesai. Dia ingin segera menjadi manusia biasa lagi, berhenti memandu orang-orang mati ke kehidupan berikutnya. Serius, memandu mereka sama susahnya dengan memandu studi wisata untuk taman kanak-kanak.

Hari ini, kesabaran Chan diuji habis-habisan.

"Ehm- maaf?"

Mungkin pria paruh baya di hadapannya tidak sadar dirinya sudah meninggal. Banyak manusia berusia lanjut mengira mereka hanya bangun tidur, bukannya sudah menghembuskan napas terakhir. Bisa jadi si bapak ini mengira dirinya masih di rumahnya sendiri. Kalau benar begitu, mungkin Jihoon yang dia cari ini nama pasangannya, atau anaknya, atau cucunya, atau—entahlah. Chan tidak akan berkomentar kalau ternyata nama hewan peliharaan pria tersebut sama dengan 'nama' senior kesayangannya.

Chan mencoret kemungkinan kalau pria itu memang mencari seniornya, malaikat kematian yang sudah mengakhiri tugasnya. _Mnah,_ tidak mungkin—

"Jihoon, Lee Jihoon! Cantik, manis, tingginya segini?" pria itu menunjuk bawah telinganya, dan Chan justru terbayang wajah datar Jihoon tiap dipanggil cantik atau manis, "Dia tidak minum teh."

—ingatkan Chan untuk selalu membaca berkas nyawa yang harus dipandunya tiap hari. Selama ini, Chan hanya pernah memandu orang biasa, tugas sehari-hari yang membosankan. (Bagi Chan, orang-orang yang menangis pilu dan menolak percaya kalau mereka sudah mati itu _amat sangat_ biasa.)

Sekarang kasus luar biasa berdiri di depannya, dan Chan tidak punya persiapan sama sekali. Dari pertanyaan, dan pernyataannya, Chan segera tahu pria tersebut adalah reinkarnasi Kwon Soonyoung. Jiwa yang sudah terlahir kembali untuk ketiga kalinya, dan tidak meminum teh saat masanya dengan marga Lee sudah usai. Kasus luar biasa, karena pria ini berhasil menjalani hidup yang bisa dibilang normal dan relatif berusia panjang meski beliau mempunyai ingatan dua pribadi. Memang luar biasa.

Meski Chan tahu (dan ingat) semua itu, pemuda itu tetap merasa bingung. Otaknya _blank_.

"Ah, em, bagaimana kalau anda duduk dulu?" Chan menarikkan kursi untuk pria tersebut, dan syukurlah dia menurut. Terpujilah otaknya yang tidak menua, Chan ingat pesan seniornya.

"Masa Jihoon _hyung_ sudah selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu," hati-hati Chan memilih kata-katanya, mengamati reaksi pria tersebut. "Senior sudah... lahir kembali."

"...Oh." Selain kedutan samar di sudut matanya, pria paruh baya itu hanya merespon dengan helaan napas. Keriput halus di wajahnya memperjelas kekecewaannya, juga pengertiannya. "Yah ... berarti seenggaknya dia udah bebas, kan?"

"Iya, anda benar." Chan tidak yakin apakah sopan membalas senyum sendu si pria dengan senyum ragu, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi," Pria itu tertawa. "Kalau kami ketemu lagi dan reinkarnasi bareng, wah, sekalian aja kami jadi lakon drama."

"Memang sudah seperti drama ya, anda dan senior."

 _Ups,_ Chan keceplosan. _Mampus._

"Oh?" Pria itu tersenyum jenaka. "Tau toh?"

"Em—" Chan tertawa kaku, menggaruk pipinya gugup. Haruskah dia bilang, kalau dia lebih dari sekadar tahu? Tentang bagamana dia mendapati seniornya menangis setelah mengantar pergi pria di hadapannya, haruskah dia bilang? "—yah, sedikit. Saya penasaran kenapa senior saya tidak minum teh, jadi ya..."

 _Tidak_. Bukan itu yang diinginkan seniornya.

"Nggak pa-pa," aneh juga mendengar orangtua memakai bahasa informal. "Eh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Chan," kali ini Chan benar-benar tersenyum, senang karena bisa mengenakan nama pemberian seniornya. "Lee Chan."

"Lee?" Pria itu tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan Chan. "Sama dengan Jihoon?"

"Sebenarnya, _hyung_ yang memberi saya nama tersebut. Mungkin anda sudah tahu, tapi kami, malaikat kematian, tidak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang jati diri kami dikehidupan sebelumnya setelah minum teh." Chan mengedik ke arah teko teh di sebelah mereka. "Termasuk nama kami, tentu saja. Biasanya kami sembarang mengadopsi nama yang terasa cocok."

"Hoo, bagus juga pilihan namanya," pria itu tersenyum simpul. Chan pikir, pasti banyak orang yang akan merindukan senyum jenaka pria itu. "Jadi...?"

"...em, jadi apa?"

Pria itu tertawa nyaring, Chan tidak tahu kenapa. Tidak mungkin pria itu menertawakannya, kan?

"Astaga—hhaa, aduh-" pria itu menyelesaikan tawanya sebelum menjelaskan, "Maksudku, ya ampun. Jadi, sekarang, gimana? Kan Jihoon udah lahir lagi tuh. Apa aku langsung aja lahir lagi, atau masih ada yang harus kulakukan? Tetek bengek reinkarnasi? Registrasi data? Tanda-tangan sana-sini?"

Tangan Chan gatal, ingin menyumpal mulut pria itu dengan daun teh. Rentetan pertanyaan sang pria membuat otaknya mampet. Ya ampun, di antara semua pria paruh baya yang pernah dia hadapi, yang satu ini yang paling cerewet. Seniornya pernah bilang bahwa Kwon Soonyoung, dan semua reinkarnasinya, suka bicara. Menurut Chan, suka bicara itu kesannya meremehkan kebawelan pria tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak, tunggu dulu." Chan memberi gestur universal untuk menunggu, mengangkat tangannya di depan dada. "Jihoon _hyung_ menitipkan sesuatu untuk anda."

Alis pria itu terangkat, menghilang dibalik poninya abu-abunya. "Apa...?"

"Surat. Biar saya ambilkan, tunggu sebentar." Tanpa menunggu untuk dipersilakan, Chan bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas ke ruangan yang lain. Dia bukan kabur dari cerocosan pria itu, oke? Jihoon benar-benar menitipkan surat padanya. Amplop putih sederhana, ditulis tangan dengan rapi. Sengaja Chan selipkan di antara data jiwa-jiwa yang harus dia tangani bulan ini, agar tidak mudah hilang. Untung dia ingat.

"Ini," ditaruhnya amplop tersebut di depan sang pria. "Silahkan dibaca dulu."

 _Ini,_ Chan tahu, _ini_ yang diinginkan seniornya.

Chan kembali duduk di hadapan pria itu, lalu diam. Menunggu reikarnasi Kwon Soonyoung membaca sampai selesai surat di tangannya. Menunggu, mengamati reaksi sang pria terhadap pesan yang Chan sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya.

Jujur, rasanya seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sopan. Mungkin di luar sana, dunia dimana waktu berjalan dengan egoisnya tanpa menunggu, rasa penasaran adalah hal yang wajar. Mencampuri urusan orang lain dengan kedok rasa ingin tahu adalah lumrah, mengulik masa lalu orang lain untuk diberitahukan kepada orang yang lain lagi dianggap sama dengan berbagi informasi umum. Bukan kurang ajar. Bukan egois, bukan keterlaluan. Di luar sana, mungkin penghuni dunianya punya prinsip seperti itu.

Bagi Chan, apa yang dia lakukan nyaris melewati batas. Mengamati raut wajah sang pria, mencari-cari emosi di antara kerutan halus wajahnya, itu terasa seperti sedang mengintip. Bertanya pada sang senior tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka di masa lalu, rasanya sama saja dengan menginterogasi seniornya, mengulik luka masa lalunya. Chan ingat, dia malu setengah mampus dan merasa bersalah pada seniornya, hanya setelah satu detik bertanya.

Rasa penasaran itu wajar, Chan tahu itu. Tapi senyum sendu seniornya terlihat sangat serasi dengan senyum sendu yang diulas pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Kata orang, jodoh itu mirip, dan Chan merasa sedang menyaksikan sebuah rahasia.

Pria itu menaruh suratnya pertanda selesai membaca dan mengusap wajah, Chan menelan ludahnya dan menunggu.

"Seniormu ternyata egois juga," katanya, lalu pria itu menghela napas. Chan mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak paham.

"Em, maksud Anda?"

"Lupakan," lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum sendu, sudah tiga kali. Kalau dia tersenyum sendu lagi, Chan tidak harus menghadiahinya piring cantik seperti guyonan basi yang sering dilontarkan manusia, kan? Chan tidak punya piring cantik. (Dan apa gunanya piring cantik bagi orang mati?)

"Hey, ini teh, kan?" pria itu mengetuk pelan teko keramik di sebelahnya. "Bisa tolong panaskan? Aku mau."

"Eh, teh, ya—eeh?" Chan sama sekali tidak menyangka pria itu akan meminta minuman tersebut. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, pria itu menolak untuk minum teh. Kenapa sekarang malah minta? "Emn, saya hanya punya teh, itu, anda tahu kan teh apa?"

"Tau kok," pria itu menjawab dengan tenang, kelewat tenang malah. _Astaga,_ Jihoon _hyung_ bilang apa dalam pesannya?

"Saya kira anda tidak mau..?" Lupa, dan membebaskan diri dari ingatan.

"Hey, kapan aku pernah bilang nggak mau minum tehnya? Dih, kamu aja nggak nawarin, mana bisa aku bilang mau, atau nggak mau?" pria itu mendengus geli. "Dasar bocah."

Chan tergoda untuk minum satu setrip obat pereda sakit, pria ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia merasa rugi sudah terbawa perasaan.

"Oke, baik, maaf. Saya panaskan dulu tehnya."

"Silahkan, silahkan." Sekejap, Chan ingin menyiram wajah usil pria itu dengan teh. Hanya sekejap.

Chan berharap dia bisa menikmati hening barang sebentar saja sambil memanaskan teh, sambil mendinginkan kepalanya. Tapi tadi dia melabeli pria itu bawel, harusnya dia tidak berharap muluk. Pria itu sedang menyusun rentetan kalimat dalam kepalanya untuk dilontarkan, Chan yakin seratus persen.

"Gara-gara nggak minum teh, aku sering bingung." Tuh kan, pria itu angkat suara. Topiknya cukup jauh dari dugaan Chan. "Memang itu keputusanku sendiri, tapi tetap saja aku bingung."

"Aku ini siapa? Kwon Soonyoung? Lee Soonyoung? Aku bahkan nggak tau Kwon Soonyoung itu gimana. Aku cuma tau namanya, itu pun dari Jihoon. Apa aku benar-benar reinkarnasinya? Kadang aku nyaris lupa, aku ini siapa? Aku ini yang mana? Ingatan mana yang benar?"

"Padahal tentang diriku sendiri, tapi aku nggak tau. Bodoh, kan?" Sampai titik ini, Chan tahu pria itu hanya bicara, tidak butuh jawaban. "Tapi Jihoon, dia—"

Pria itu tercekat, dan berikutnya Chan mendengar suara napas yang ditarik dalam-dalam. Hening, bahkan sampai Chan menyajikan teh didepannya. Tatapan sang pria terpaku pada tanaman rambat yang menghiasi ruangan.

"Em, senior kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa." Pria itu menjawab lambat-lambat, tangannya memutar perlahan cangkir teh. "Bunga itu, clematis?"

Butuh tujuh detik bagi Chan untuk mengerti kalau pria itu sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan ke bunga-bunga keunguan dari tanaman merambat di sekeliling mereka. Jangan salahkan otaknya, pria ini benar-benar random. Chan harus mencari cangkul imajiner untuk menggali ingatannya, mengingat nama tanaman tersebut. Dia ingat pernah bertanya pada Jihoon.

"Em, iya. Seingat saya namanya clematis."

"Sebelum aku," pria itu membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya, "'Lee Soonyoung' pergi, tanaman itu belum ada. Aku ingat dinding ruangan ini polos."

 _Dan kadang Anda nyaris lupa siapa diri Anda?_

"Yah... tanaman itu memang ditanam senior beberapa hari setelah anda pergi."

"Ah, berarti ingatanku nggak salah ya?" pria itu terkekeh "Padahal sudah tua begini."

"Yaah..." Chan tertawa ragu, tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespon.

"Aku suka bunga," kekeh pria itu lagi, tangannya mengaduk teh sambil lalu. "Kamu tau artinya clematis? Bahasa bunganya, maksudku."

"Em, tidak. Saya tidak tanya pada senior."

"Kamu kan bisa cari sendiri, dasar," Dengus si pria. "Yah, sudahlah."

Dan tanpa bisa Chan hentikan, pria itu meminum tehnya sampai habis. "Egh, pahit."

Padahal ada wadah gula di dekat mereka.

"Nah, sudah." Chan masih memelototi pria itu. Maklum, kaget. "Sekarang gimana?"

"Se-sekarang—" buru-buru Chan berdiri, merogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci. Chan tidak heran pria itu terlihat tenang, efek teh pelupa berbeda untuk tiap orang. Ada yang langsung lupa setelah meminumnya, ada yang butuh waktu hingga lupa. Pada akhirnya, mereka tetap akan lupa. "Em, mari ikut saya."

Pria itu membawa surat dari Jihoon, dan Chan menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentarinya. Membuka pintu, dan berkata, "Anda cukup mengikuti jalan ini," rasanya Chan sedang melakukan rutinitas tugasnya sehari-hari. Bukannya sedang menghadapi kasus luar biasa.

"Chan," pria itu menarik tangannya, melesakkan surat dari Jihoon ke genggamannya. "Untukmu."

"Eh- tapi kan—"

"Buat apa orang mati bawa surat?" potong sang pria. "Terserah mau kamu apain. Disimpan buat kenangan, dibaca, dibuang juga nggak pa-pa. Pokoknya buatmu, toh kamu sudah tau cerita kami. Oh, omong-omong," Chan mengikuti arah tangan sang pria, menunjuk bunga clematis di seberang ruangan. "Bunga itu, ada banyak artinya. Salah satunya...

"Tidak berubah, untuk selamanya."

 _Oh._

"Egois kan, seniormu?"

Senyum sendunya kembali lagi, dan Chan membenarkan ucapan seniornya tentang pria itu.

 _"Indah."_

* * *

 _Apa kabar, Tuan? Saya harap baik, sebaik-baiknya orang mati._

 _Saya tahu, saat Anda membaca surat ini, nama Anda sudah bukan Soonyoung lagi. Bukan Kwon, bukan Lee. Hanya Anda. Saya tidak tahu siapa nama Anda sekarang, maaf. Kim? Park? Min? Peraturan melarang saya untuk mencari tahu._

 _Tuan, boleh saya panggil Anda begitu? Dulu sekali, saya selalu memanggil Anda, Tuan._

 _Tuan, kali ini, tolong minum teh Anda._

 _Karena saya juga meminumnya._

 _Tolong jangan marah, saya bukan bermaksud melupakan Anda begitu saja. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengingat Anda? Tidak, bukan itu maksud saya. Hanya saja, setelah Anda pergi, saya teringat sesuatu. Dulu, dulu sekali, Kwon Soonyoung pernah berjanji pada saya untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Apa pun yang terjadi, Anda akan menemukan saya._

 _Saat itu, saya tidak percaya._

 _Kemudian Anda datang. Tanpa seberkas ingatan pun, Anda menemukan saya. Seperti yang Anda janjikan._

 _Harusnya, saya percaya dari awal, ya? Tentang Anda yang akan menemukan saya lagi. Tentang kita, yang akan bertemu lagi._

 _Saya jarang menyebut Anda dan saya sebagai kita, rasanya menyenangkan. Hangat._

 _Jujur, saya ingin percaya. Saya ingin memulai dari awal. Saya ingin, kita bertemu lagi tanpa dibebani ingatan, tanpa tekanan dari kenangan. Kalau kita bertemu kembali sebagai dua pribadi yang baru, saya pikir itu akan sangat menyenangkan._

 _Saya tahu, ini sangat muluk. Saya dan Tuan tidak hidup dalam drama, saya tahu. Mungkin kita tidak langsung bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya. Mungkin kita harus terlahir kembali berkali-kali sampai bisa bertemu lagi. Mungkin saja kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat, tapi bukan sebagai manusia. Hamster, mungkin?_

 _Dengan semua kemungkinan yang ada, saya tetap ingin percaya. Saya harap Anda juga percaya._

 _Anda sendiri yang bilang, ucapan itu doa, kan? Kita pasti bertemu lagi, sambil menulis surat ini, saya masih mengucapkannya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Karena saya percaya pada Anda, dan ingin segera bertemu._

 _Ah, saya jadi tidak sabar._

 _Tuan, kali ini, tolong minum teh Anda._

 _Lee Jihoon_

* * *

Pintu sudah ditutup, peralatan minum teh juga sudah dibereskan. Chan duduk termangu sambil membaca surat seniornya untuk yang ke ... berapa? Chan lupa menghitung. Rasanya masih seperti mengintip. Chan hanya bisa melihat sedikit, hanya sebagian dari seluruh gambar. Hanya membaca satu halaman dari novel misteri setebal enam ratus halaman. Hanya itu, dan Chan merasa sudah tahu terlalu banyak.

Kata Soonyoung, seniornya egois. Menurut Chan, mereka berdua sama-sama egois. Sekarang keduanya sudah terlahir kembali, lupa, dan meninggalkan Chan sendiri dengan sekelumit rahasia mereka.

Chan ingin segera menjadi manusia biasa lagi, berhenti memandu orang-orang mati ke kehidupan berikutnya. Begitu akhir masanya tiba, dia akan minum tehnya tanpa ragu, sampai habis. Enak saja, dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian dengan beban ingatan. Berat, Chan mana kuat?

Mungkin karena itu, orang-orang yang masih hidup mencari tahu rahasia orang lain, lalu menyebarkannya. Seperti Chan, mereka tidak kuat menanggung rahasia orang lain, tidak mau sendirian. Mungkin begitu, entahlah. Chan lupa, sudah lama dia tidak berbaur dengan manusia hidup. Sah saja baginya untuk bilang tidak tahu.

Oh, tapi dia tahu. Dua orang dengan senyum sendu yang indah itu, yah, mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Entah di kehidupan yang mana, entah sebagai apa. Yang pasti mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Pasti."

Kata seniornya, ucapan itu doa.

* * *

-Selesai, wow. _Wow._

 _-_ Clematis ini... saya berkali-kali menulisnya. Tulis, hapus. Tulis, hapus. Berapa kali begitu, saya lupa menghitung.

-Soonyoung di sini jadi pria paruh baya, dan sengaja tidak saya sebut namanya. Aneh kalau memberinya nama baru, dan nggak mungkin saya kasih nama Soonyoung lagi. _Buset_ , masa tiga kali lahir namanya Soonyoung mulu? Bosan kali.

-Soonyoung sebagai pria paruh baya ini... mengingatkan saya pada dua dosen saya. Yang satu bawel, yang satu random _tenan_. Dua-duanya jago bikin sakit kepala. Chan di sini _lowkey_ jeritan batin saya ketika menghadapi keduanya. _Bapak-bapak sekalian, saya nggak kuat. Dilan aja._

 _-Dilan siapa? Nggak tau, saya nggak nonton. Geli duluan sama trailernya._

- _Happy Birthday,_ Dino! Menulis dari sudut pandang Chan cukup menantang, apa lagi harus melawan _stereotype_ Chan sebagai anak mami, yang sering saya jumpai di media sosial. Tahu sendiri lah.

-Belum lagi sudut pandang Chan ini sangat terbatas. Emak, kenapa saya nulis dia coba.

-Saya menjanjikan kepada beberapa orang bahwa bagian selanjutnya ini (ya Clematis ini,) akan saya selesaikan sebelum ulang tahun Chan. Jadinya malah selesai tepat dengan ulang tahunnya, nggak apa kan ya?

-Clematis ini babak final dari _Flower in Your Eyes._ Potongan terakhir dari sedikit rahasia yang boleh dibagi, kira-kira seperti itu.

-Ya sudah, seperti ini. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana awalnya, banyak yang menebak bagaimana akhirnya.

-Babak penutup, apakah diperlukan?

- _Support Seventeen's special comeback, streams Thanks and votes them for music show!_

 _-Seventeen, thank you._

 _-_ _Hit me up on IG :D !_ Mau misuh juga boleh.  
\- domba_keju


End file.
